Of Goblins and Ghosts
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Sarah Williams has begun her English teaching career in sunny Winter River Connecticut, where she becomes the homeroom teacher of one Lydia Deetz, senior and overall school weirdo. As the girls find out more about each other and Halloween and Prom get closer, will there be a chance for them to help mend the others heart? Or will it be to late? JXS and BXL


Of Goblins and Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter one

Meet the Teacher

Sarah Williams was not your average women. At the age of 25 she had just gotten out of college with an English high school teaching degree and was on her way to making a life for herself. This isn't what made her so unique though, what made her unique is her life experience. At the age of 15, she had foolishly wished away her step brother Toby Williams, and in accordance to said wish had summoned the Goblin King, Jareth. Sarah would be lying if she said she hadn't been enchanted and freighted by the tall, royal wild haired blonde when he came in threw her parents window all high, mighty and glittery. Threw dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she made it to the castle beyond the Goblin City and confronted Him, putting all her own thoughts and feelings aside to save her little brother. The image of Him falling down in a flurry of white robes, silk, and feathers as he became a barn owl and flew out the window still haunted her to this day. Still she took the lessons she learned while running the labyrinth and applied them to her life. She became closer with Toby and Karen, pulled her weight around the house, and began taking her academics more seriously. Graduating the top of her class with a full ride to any college she wanted, she chose to become a teacher hoping to pass on her own life lessons to her students. It took months to find a job, but soon she did; in a small little town called Winter River, in Connecticut. She was sad to have to move away from her family, but knew it was for the best. The only thing she took from her house was her bedroom mirror which her friends from the Labyrinth still came threw to talk and play scrabble with. She took a deep breath getting out of the car,

"Come on Sarah, you can do this girl." She said to herself, trying to boost her self-confidence of her first teaching job. She pushed the car door open, stepping out into the cool breeze, her purse slung over her shoulder and her bag with her planner and daily lessons in the other. She looked up at the small school taking a deep breath,

"I got this….if I can face down goblins I can teach a bunch of seniors. Yeah, I got this." She mumbled to herself walking into the building before she could turn and run, teenagers were defiantly more terrifying then goblins.

-line break-

Lydia Deetz was not what you would call normal, but then again what was the fun in being normal? She still remembered her first words to the Maitland's;

_I myself am strange and unusual._

She snorted to herself as she walked up to the school shoving her long black hair to the side of her face. Truer words had never been spoken, even in the mandated school uniform her style showed threw, her pale skin made her look like a ghost with her dark midnight locks, and softly down dark makeup. Her blood red scarf was wrapped around her neck, as the first day of school this year had been rather chilly. Her eyes scanned the area noticing a woman she had never seen getting out of her car, by the pencil skirt (of which the woman seemed extremely uncomfortable in) and white blouse, she was the new English teacher. She looked younger than the rest of the staff, her dark brown hair tied into a messy bun, and her green eyes staring wearily up at the school. Lydia also sensed something different about her, and she knew better then to wave such a feeling off, (living with ghost will do that). So, like the curios young woman she was, Lydia approached,

"You lost?" she asked once she got within hearing range. The woman's attention turned toward her and Lydia shifted slightly not liking the way those green eyes seemed to look right threw her, almost the same way it felt when Be-NO! Don't even think that name, she chastised herself. The woman gave a small laugh,

"No no, just trying to get up the courage to go in, my first teaching job and all." Lydia relaxed, not noticing how on edge she was,

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're the new English teacher then Mrs.?" The woman smilled,

"Ms. Williams, but seeing as how I'm not much older than the ones I'm teaching let's go with Ms. Sarah." She said with a smile, offering her hand. Lydia couldn't help the small smile that curved onto her black painted lips,

"Lydia Deetz, it's nice to meet you." Sarah nodded and looked at the time,

"Well I better get going, it was a pleasure to meet you Lydia and hopefully I'll see you in my class." And with that Sarah headed toward the school just as the first bell rung. Lydia couldn't shake the feeling that Sarah wasn't normal, but then again, it came back to the fact neither was she. She began walking toward her homeroom, thinking about all that had changed in the years since He was banished back to the other side. Her father and Delia had gone back to the city two years ago offering Lydia the choice to stay or leave. Lydia chose to stay, preferring her time with the Maitland's over being ignored by her two living guardians. Now she was finishing up her last year of school with no idea what to do with her future. She had the grades to go to college, but the truth was, nothing really appealed to her, and she wasn't going to go to college for something she wasn't going to enjoy. This was what blasted Delia's idea of finishing school right out of the water. Her step mother didn't really know her, neither did her father, only the ghosts did. She sighed walking into her homeroom, it was sad, how the living shunned her but the ghosts embraced her.

"Hello class, my name is Sarah Williams, you can call me Ms. Sarah, and I am going to be your homeroom teacher this year." Lydia looked up and couldn't help the smile on her face; well at least this year wasn't going to be a total bore.

**Hello one and all, this is purely experimental piece of work, and I will update it when I can. I have great plans for this story even if its main goal is to help me get over writers block on my other stories. I enjoy these two movies and I always wondered what would happen if these two ladies met, so I'm going to have my way. Review please, I enjoy constructive criticism, flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Ludo and friends.**

**Andromada **


End file.
